


花宁的情人节结局篇

by kekelwy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kekelwy/pseuds/kekelwy
Relationships: Harry Styles - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	花宁的情人节结局篇

夕阳一点点的掉下了地平线，天边最后一丝散出的橙金的光断线消匿，朦胧的鱼肚白渐渐被晕染开来的浓郁墨蓝覆盖，上面洒满了无数细碎的星光。

整个世界一片沉寂，校园里只有寥寥几个参加社团晚离开的学生，和尽职巡逻的保安。

【保健室】

两人相拥而眠，一室旖旎，浅浅麝香在蔓延。

黑发少年身旁的两只白杖代散发着幽幽冷光，驱散了这一方寸之间的黑暗。而少年那双略带冰凉的双手，在少女那手感极好又莹润柔腻的背部慢慢游弋，抚慰着她。

“……那、那个，花子君，你可以把那个抽出来了吗?”  
浅咖色长发少女眼睫轻颤，小心翼翼的问道。那双透彻明亮的红金色眼眸眸底因羞涩还布满了水汽。

她只感觉幽径酸涩而难受，痛痒酥麻，那一方娇嫩的地方被迫撑开，容纳着少年还不肯抽出的沁着凉意的欲根。

少女不适微动了动，就感觉到一股浓稠暖融的液体，顺着幽径和欲根相连的地方流出体外，液体所过之处，引起一窜难耐战栗的电流，而那埋在体内半软半硬的欲根，又开始肿胀变大。让她不禁又双颊酡红。

少年隽秀的脸上还带着薄媚，那墨汁般乌黑柔亮的短发稍微有点凌乱，几缕还沾着额角。他弯着那双比月光更温柔醉人的水盈盈的琥珀双眸，里面像盛着全世界的无辜温软，既可怜又可爱。  
他凑近，用微凉的鼻尖亲呢地蹭了蹭她酡红的脸蛋亲了亲她嘴角，像极了一只撒娇发情的黑猫。  
他带着糜欲的沙哑嗓音轻轻响起 

“呐～八寻，人家还想要嘛～”

一直处于青春期还禁欲了五十多年的七号大人，一朝开荤，食髓知味，欲望更一发不可收拾。

“…诶? 但是……” 看着软软朝她撒娇，满脸期待的少年，八寻心脏软得仿佛塌了一角，根本没忍心说出拒绝的话。

他伸出修长白皙的手指，轻轻抚上宁宁柔软的脸蛋，落下了细细的吻。

从她的眉心，落到眼睫，又从眼睫上落到她的鼻尖，慢慢下滑，落到她嫣红的唇瓣上。心中涌起强烈的渴望，花子顺从自己的心意，撬开她微启的樱唇，探进她软滑湿润的口腔中。

第一次都已经做了，第二次第三次什么的……也无所谓了吧…就当满足一下他吧…  
八寻宁宁被美色引诱，在花子哄骗下迷迷糊糊地点头同意，做下了让她后悔无比的决定。

只见上一秒刚刚还温软无辜，清澈地朝她笑着撒娇的黑发少年，瞬间，周身的气息骤变，琥珀眸色就几乎要幽暗成橙红，嘴边也勾起色色的坏笑，那张清澈稚嫩的隽秀脸庞顷刻间便染上蚀骨的欲望，变得又纯又欲，而这矛盾反差感显得他更致命的诱人。

还未意识到危机来临的八寻宁宁泛起了花痴，双手托住绯红的脸蛋，水润剔透的红金色的双眸洒满小星星，天真又娇憨，羞答答又扭捏地嘱咐少年温柔点。  
“哈～温柔??可太过温柔的话～八寻你也没办法满足呢～” 花子那张隽秀薄媚的脸上绽开一个坏笑，衬托着那双暗成橙红带着糜欲的双眼，仿佛看到他头上长了两个尖尖的恶魔犄角。

他双手撑在八寻身前，“噗嗤”一声，抽出深埋在少女体内的欲根，随后，还未等少女反应，又使坏般快速挺腰。  
所有未来得及流出的爱液，又都被少年挤压推回了蜜穴的深处，少女几乎感觉不到抽出的空虚感，便又顷刻被填满。  
花子弯着那双流波欲醉的橙红眼眸，埋在八寻颈侧和锁骨吮吸啃噬，种下朵朵草莓，单手驾起她的腿就不停地进进出出的操弄。  
八寻宁宁半眯着波光潋滟的红金色眼眸，整个身子绵软无力半咬着唇，发出呜咽破碎的呻吟  
“哈啊…呜…呐，花子君，你慢、慢一点…太快了。”

……………  
不知时间过了多久，只知道夜色越来越浓，而她嗓子都快叫哑了，里里外外都被花子君亲了个遍，前前后后还换了好几个姿势，蜜穴里面交合的白浊趁着肉棒抽离，淅淅沥沥的沿着两只白嫩的腿上滚落下来，但又被少年重重插进来堵住，胀得她的小腹酸酸涨涨的。  
“呜呜呜…不要了…肚子好胀啊…” 八寻沙哑着声，扑闪着被泪沾湿的纤长睫毛，可怜巴巴的求饶，少女泪眼朦胧的样子惹人怜爱，少年上前吻掉她眼角的泪。

脑袋昏昏沉沉，已经承受了不知道是第几次的少女又累又困，感觉腰部已经没有知觉了。就这样在起起落落中不安稳的睡着了 ……

……………………

微风伴随着清晨的阳光送入屋内，吹散了一屋旎旖，八寻宁宁蹙眉翻身，感觉到了全身都酸酸软软，腰间疼痛阵阵，下身传来撕裂的痛感。

她总感觉有人在自己身上摸索着揉捏按摩，那力道十分轻柔，那双手揉按过的地方都有种说不出的舒适，让她紧蹙的眉也渐渐放松下来。

记忆慢慢回笼，突然想起今天要上学的八寻宁宁，垂死病中惊坐起。

猛然起身，让她有些头晕目眩，而身上还在帮她按摩的手也吓了一跳般僵住了。   
她懵懵懂懂地睁开眼，发现在她身上揉捏按压，缓解酸软疼痛的花子君已经穿戴得整整齐齐，他羞涩的红着脸，睁着那双无辜的琥珀色大眼睛，歪着头笑着朝她打招呼:“八寻♡，早安～”

缓过神的八寻才发现，薄被随着她坐起的动作，顺溜地滑至胸前，明晃晃的露出白皙锁骨和若隐若现的双峰，上面种着暧昧的斑斑红印。

“哇呜啊啊啊…”八寻宁宁一大早醒来就闹了个大红脸，她裹紧了被单，发现全身干爽，没有了昨晚那种湿湿腻腻的感觉，像是被仔细清洁过了。

忙活了一整晚的七号大人还是那么的精神抖擞，他心情颇好地哼着小调，贴心的拿出提前洗好烘干的衣服。  
只见制服裙子都整洁干净，被少年细心熨烫得连一丝皱褶都没有，连内衣被妥帖整洁的放到一边。

“看呐～我已经提前帮你准备好了哦～”少年笑眯眯的抱住宁宁，邀功似的蹭了蹭。“是不是很贴心呢?”

“啊…嗯，谢谢你” 浅咖色长发少女愣了一下答道。

随后昨晚各种片段涌入脑海，八寻后知后觉的羞涩得蜷成一团全身发烫。  
“…呜呜，太害羞了啦……为什么花子君你完全不受影响…” 难道因为昨晚而心跳得快要爆炸的就我一个人吗?

“诶…八寻又害羞了吗～”花子调笑着，下巴抵在少女发顶，双手捏了捏她脸颊的软肉，双颊和耳根却也随着少女一起烫了起来。  
“没事哦，以后做多了就习惯了 。” 若有似无的呢喃飘进耳边。  
“！！！”  
“现在后悔已经来不及了～八寻，你已经是属于我的东西了哦。” 黑发少年被清晨阳光照得闪闪亮亮的琥珀双眸和少女惊慌抬头的视线对上。

少女可爱的鼓起绯红一片的脸，噘着嘴，又气又羞地扶着自己隐隐作痛的腰和痛得快没知觉的下身抱怨  
“你还好说！”  
“明明知道我今天要上学的，昨晚还一直在折腾我！” 明明昨晚都嘱咐过他叫他温柔点的。

花子琥珀色眼眸里带着心虚和愧疚，一副乖乖认错的样子，仿佛都能看见他鸦黑柔顺发顶上耸拉下来的猫耳。  
“ 对不起嘛，所以我有在努力补偿你啦…”  
他的嗓音低哑又轻柔，“都怪八寻你太可爱了…我不小心就失控了…” 

“……”

感觉花子君已经摸清她软肋了，就知道她吃这一套，老是巴眨着无辜温软的大眼睛，装可怜朝她撒娇。  
但是！  
“哼…就算你夸我，我也不会原谅你的！” 八寻扶着自己隐痛的腰部和酸软的下身，想起今天还有体育课，更加欲哭无泪。顿时什么紧张羞涩都散了，只有愤愤地瞪向折腾一夜还精神抖擞的对方。

“话说，要是八寻你动作不快点的话，迟点保健室的老师就要来了哦～” 见撒娇认错没效果，花子干脆转移矛盾。

“啊！对了！” 被提醒的八寻急冲冲想换衣服，见花子还坐在床上无动于衷，不客气的下达逐客令。

“我要换衣服了，你快走吧。”

“诶～不嘛～你现在不是全身酸痛吗? 为了表达歉意，不如让我来帮你换衣服吧♡ ” 黑发少年又像猫咪一样贴了上来，琥珀色双眸盛满戏谑和挑逗。

“你、你你你这个工口色小鬼！！！快给我出去啦！”看着少女快射出x光的的眼神和炸起的长发，想着保健老师迟点就要过，花子只好遗憾的放弃了继续调戏八寻机会，乖乖让出地方。

漫不经心地走过空旷的走廊，清晨的阳光依旧如往常一样，那细小的尘埃在金灿灿的光束中起舞。微风带来远方的料峭寒意，慢慢被春意消融。

花子靠在窗框边沿处等着少女，眼神放空的眺望着远方，那浓盛娇艳的椿花，从这一片葳蕤郁葱的树丛缝隙中探出头来。花瓣随着微风吹拂旋转而落，几片瑰丽的红瓣洒落到少年身上。

他制服帽子下的黑发俏皮微微外翘着，随风一荡一荡的，有着难以描述的清新气息。阳光越来越盛，渐渐晕染模糊了轮廓，温暖的仿佛就要融化。

﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉End﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉


End file.
